Puella Magi Madoka Magica Love and Friendship
by BlackRoseHomura
Summary: A World were Kyubey never came to Earth, so magical girls, and witches never existed. This story takes place in the original timeline before Homura became a magical girl.
1. Chapter 1

A World were Kyubey never came to Earth, so magical girls, and witches never existed. This story takes place in the original timeline. Madoka rushes out the house with a piece of toast in her mouth, and school bag in the other. Just as she finishes her toast she sees her friends Hitomi, and Sayaka. " Late as always Madoka." said Sayaka turning around. "Hey Madoka did you hear that today there's a new student joining are class." said Hitomi. "I totally forgot that was today." said Madoka. "Come on you two the bell about to ring." said Sayaka. The three girls rush to class, and make it a minute before the bell rings. "Alright class today we have a new student. Now why don't you introduce yourself." said Kazuko Saotome(Homeroom teacher). A girl with black braided haired, shy, and wearing glasses. She looking down at the ground. "My my name is Hom Homura Akemi." The teacher writes Homura's name on the board. "Ms. Akemi was in the hospital with a heart condition. She might need some help a justing, so lets all help her out." said Kazuko. Homura takes her seat, and class goes on as normal. During break from class Homura a group of four girls asking her questions. Madoka walks up to Homura, and says "Ms Akemi don't you need to go to the nurse's. If you need help I can take you there I'm the nurse's aid for this class." said Madoka. Homura says she needs help, and the two walk down to the nurse's office. On the way Madoka says "My name's Madoka Kaname, but you can call me Madoka." "Don't you think that's to." before Homura could finish her sentence. "Its fine do you mind if I call you Homura?" asked Madoka. "I don't you think its a weird name." said Homura. Madoka turns around, and says "No way your name mines flame like flaming beauty." said Madoka. Madoka turns around, and the two continue talking.

After school Madoka, Sayaka, and Hitomi walk out the school about ready to head to the mall, but Madoka sees Homura who's walking home alone. "Hey guys I'll see you later I'm going to go walk with Homura." said Madoka. "The new girl don't you think she's a little weird." said Sayaka. Madoka ignore Sayaka's comment, and starts trying to catch up to Homura. Homura walking by herself she thinks "I'm always causing trouble for everyone. I can't doing anything right. Maybe things would be better if I was just gone." Homura is think about how she passed out in gym class, how people had to help her in class, and help her out around the school. "Homura" yelled Madoka who finally caught up to her. " Um hi Ms. Kaname." said Homura. "You can call me Madoka after all we're friends." said Madoka. Homura looks up to Madoka, and Madoka grabs her hands. "Homura I know we just met today, but something just called me to you. It's our destiny to be friends." said Madoka. Homura eyes just widen, and she smiles at Madoka. "Ok Madoka now why don't you tell me about yourself." sadi Homura. The two begin talking like they've done this before.

They're almost at Homura's home, and Madoka ask "So what about your family Homura?" Homura stops walking, and looks down at the ground. Madoka stops a few ahead of her. "My dad left when I was born, and my mom died a few years ago, so I live in a condo by myself." says Homura. She looks in tears "hey at least I own my own place." Madoka walks over to Homura, and hugs "I'm sorry you didn't have to talk about it if you didn't want to." said Madoka. Homura takes off her glasses, and wipes away her tears. Madoka lets go, and Homura says "Its ok I wanted to talk about. I mean we're friend after all." said Homura. Madoka smiles, and the two continue on their way to Homura's house. When they get there Homura invites Madoka in, and Madoka says yes. They enter the door to a dark, and well furnished house. "Sorry if its dirty I haven't had a chance to dust yet." said Homura "That's ok Homura. Do you have a phone?" asked Madoka. "Yeah it's in the living room next to the couch." said Homura. "Alright I'm going to call my dad so he knows where I am." said Madoka. Madoka calls her dad, and ask Homura "Hey Homura my dad wants to know if you want to have dinner with us on Friday?" "Sure Madoka I would love to." said Homura. Madoka tells her dad, and see hangs up. Homura brings out a plate of chocolate chip cookies. The two talk while they eat cookies, but they don't realize how much time has past. Before they realize it's 10:00 pm, and Madoka says "Oh no look at the time I'm going to be in so much trouble." said Madoka who quickly calls her house. Madoka's mom answer the phone she yells so loud Homura can hear it saying "Where are you do you know what time it is." "Sorry mom I lost track off time." said Madoka "Madoka why don't you ask her to spend the night after all I wouldn't want you walking home this late." said Homura. Once Madoka's mom stop yelling Madoka ask her if she can stay the night. She says yes, but make sure she goes to school tomorrow or she is grounded. Madoka hangs up the phone, Madoka, and Homura smile at each other.


	2. Chapter2 Sleepover: Sayaka & Homura meet

Madoka, and Homura talked until 12:00 am. Homura hands Madoka a Pajama set that is are a little big, but not horrible. Homura puts Madoka clothes in the wash then the dryer. Madoka get ready for bed then Homura gets ready. Homura lets Madoka sleep in her bed. Madoka says "We could sleep in the bed together." Homura walks to the closet, and starts blushing. Madoka notices Homura's blushing, and say "we don't have to if you don't want to." a little panicked. "Its fine" says Homura as she grabs a blanket, and pillow. Homura gets the bed made for both of them to share. "Homura do sleep with your hair like that?" "Y-ye-es why does it look bad. Are you afraid of my hair hitting you while your sleeping." said Homura worried. "No no I just read in a magazine that if you leave your hair braided it cause damage, and breakage." explained Madoka "Oh I never knew that." said Homura. Madoka walks over to Homura, and asks "do you mind if I do your hair really quick?" Homura is nervous, but says "yes". Madoka, and Homura sit on the bed. Madoka works on getting it unbraided then takes a brush, and brush Homura hair. A few minutes later "All right your hair is done. What do you think?" asked Madoka holding a mirror. Homura hair is straight, and she loves it. "I love it I never want to have braided hair again." said Homura. Madoka smile, and they land in bed. Homura took off her glasses, and went to sleep.

Homura has vivid dream that she was in a white jacket, and black tights with purple diamonds. She is fighting a monster that is destroying the town. Homura charges the monster, but gets hit with a building. The dusts, and her leg is trapped under it. A gem on her hand starts to turn black, and she start to cry. A white alien cat, and Madoka come to her. Madoka starts talking, but Homura can't hear her. Homura thinks no, but she doesn't know why. Madoka talks to the white alien cat, and Madoka transforms wearing a pink, white, and yellow dress puffy on the her shoulders, and bottom of the dress has two pink bows on the side. She is also wearing white gloves with pink ribbons, and dark pink heels with white knee high stockings. Madoka makes a wooden bow appear, and she blast the monster killing it instantly. Madoka gem turns black, and she becomes corrupted. She turns into an even horrible monster then the other one.

Madoka dreams about wearing same outfit that Homura dreamt her in. Madoka is fighting a monster with Homura, a red haired girl, and a blonde haired girl. Homura is able to pull guns out of thin air, and Madoka is running thinking about Sayaka. Homura teleports in front of Madoka, and shoots wheels saving Madoka. Homura blows up the Monster, and the appear at a train station. The red girl talks, but Madoka can't hear her. The blonde hair girl shoots the red haired girl killing her. The girl ties up Homura with magical ribbons, and starts crying. She talks, but Madoka can't hear her. Madoka shoots her with her bow killing the blonde haired girl. Madoka starts crying, and Homura walking over to Madoka. She kneels down, and gives Madoka a big hug. She says something that help Madoka stop crying, but Madoka can't hear her.

Homura's alarm goes off, and the girls wake up. They look at each other, and they think "what does the dream mean." Homura puts on her glasses, and starts to get ready for school. Madoka gets up, and gets her clothes from the dryer. Madoka starts to get ready for school. Homura, and Madoka leave to stop a food place to get a bit to eat before school. They stop at a place to get bagels. They make to school with 15 minutes before school starts. Madoka sees Sayaka waiting for her, and Hitomi. Sayaka waves to Madoka, but then sees Homura, and gets a confused look on her face. Homura sees Sayaka face, and looks down at the ground. "Hey Madoka, so this is Homura the one you ditched me, and Hitomi for." said Sayaka. Homura looks very shy, and Madoka can see that. "Homura is my friend I stayed the night at her place. So Sayaka please be nice." said Madoka. "You worry to much. I mean geez I was joking. Its nice to meet you Homura. I'm Sayaka Miki, but just came me Sayaka." said Sayaka. They both to each other, and Homura says shyly "nice to meet you". "I like your hair you look a lot cuter with it down." said Sayaka. " Thank you Madoka did it for me." said Homura shyly. "I just thought it would look better, but your other hair style was cute too." said Madoka. The girl start walking into school. No one has notice that Hitomi is not there until there in class.


End file.
